Smith
Smith (also known as John Doe or Bioterrorist 31) is a Conduit wanted by the DUP. Originally a mercenary soldier in the private military company known as Vermaak 88, Smith was one of the hundreds granted powers via the experimentation on Lucy Kuo with the Power Transfer Device. This event endowed Smith with cryokinetic powers. Biography Early Life New Marais We Will Be Whole Powers and Abilities Before Experimentation Prior to his experimentation, Smith was an average human. Being in a professional private military company meant he was in top physical shape and condition. He was talented with weapons, such as handguns and rifles, in addition to unarmed hand-to-hand combat. After Experimentation After being experimented on by Bertrand, Smith's primary ability was cryokinesis; the manipulation of ice and cold. Cryokinesis can be considered a form of temperature control. Smith has all the abilities of the standard Vermaak soldiers as well as numerous abilities he has awakened himself. *[http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Launch Ice Launch]:' Smith can launch himself into the air by creating an ice spike beneath his feet. *'Ice Shield: Smith uses his arm to create a shield of solid ice. This shield is capable of deflecting and blocking projectiles. *'Ice Pillar:' The user creates a raised platform in the shape of a pillar of ice. The pillar is somewhat fragile but affords Smith a raised vantage point. *'Ice Bolt:' Smith is capable of projecting ice spikes in rapid succession. Similar to Bolts in electrokinetics. *'Ice Armor: '''Smith encases his body in ice, providing protection, as well as a conduit to further channel his powers. He is able to condense the ice into a smaller, but weaker frame, or cover himself in enough ice to make him similar to a Vermaak Titan. The downside to more armor is expended energy as well as increased weight - which reduces his speed. *'Freeze Rocket:' A heavy blast of ice or supercooled air. This ability is capable of snap-freezing humans or objects. *'Ice Grenade:' Smith hurls a chunk of ice which shatters. This power functions similarly to shrapnel grenades. *'Shatter Blast:' Smith generates a hunk of ice, then crushes it and sends out the sharp fragments in a concussive blast. *'Ice Aura:' Because of his experimentation, Smith's body lets off an aura of extreme cold that can damage others just by being in close contact. Due to his special harness, Smith can lower the effect of this aura, making it safer for others to be around him. Conversely, he can remove the harness's limiting effect, allowing his body to become a generator of absolute zero temperatures. *'Frostbite/Freezing:' Smith lowers the temperature of an object or person. Objects and materials such as liquids can become frozen solid. Organic material suffers from extensive tissue and/or cellular damage. Smith is capable of freezing a humanoid target solid, but this requires minimal distraction and concentration. Frozen targets can be shattered or manipulated by Smith to perform as soldiers or weapons. *'Cyrokinetic Constructs:' Smith can fashion ice into a wide variety of tools, objects or weapons. Other Conduit Abilities *'Enhanced Endurance and Strength:' Like other Conduits, Smith has shown endurance and strength far beyond a normal human's capability. Unlike other Conduits, given the nature of his powers, Smith can easily enhance this by encasing limbs or body parts in glacial armor. Also, Smith's skin has become somewhat deadened to feeling. While not a resistance, so to speak, he thus has a higher pain threshold. *'Thermal Sight:' Similar to Radar Pulse and other sensory powers, Smith has the ability to see in the thermal spectrum. Weaknesses Smith's main weakness is extreme heat. Experienced pyrokinetics can melt his ice or counter his temperature-lowering abilities. Weapons such as molotov cocktails or flamethrowers can pose a risk to him. Conduits with concussive powers or weapons with concussive or explosive payloads can shatter his ice constructs or armor. A major weakness is Smith's harness, which regulates his body's power. If that is damaged or removed, Smith can easily lose control of his powers. As such, Smith cannot have contact with liquids or gases, as they simply freeze. Indeed, objects around him will freeze over time, meaning Smith must use insulated or specialized objects to aid in his endeavors. His own person is very easy to spot, as he looks different from a standard human, as well as the sheer amount of vapor his body releases. Appearance and Personality Smith is a determined and ruthless individual. As a member of the Vermaak 88, Smith was compliant and loyal. This, however changed, after their release after experimentation. Like most Vermaak, Smith refers to himself as "we" rather than "I". However, he has, for some reason, avoided the crippling aspects of his power; namely the physical mutation and mental degeneration. Smith is a cunning and intelligent individual who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. This makes him cold, callous and ruthless. A reserved individual, Smith often refrains from speaking, only doing so when confronted or necessary. He is highly analytical, often referring to battles with others, especially Conduits, as "studies" or "experiments". To others, he is mostly indifferent. He considers others an annoyance at best or obstacles at worst. It is speculated that while he has avoided the more crippling mental insanity commonly found in Vermaak soldiers, he still demonstrates an incapability in understanding others or forming emotional connections. While not overly sadistic or vicious, Smith, when he deems it necessary, will injure others - including civilians. He has shown a soft spot towards children, as he has gone to lengths to avoid injuring children in the past. His goal is to be made "whole"; although what, exactly, this entails is unknown. As many Vermaak soldiers shouted that phrase, it can be speculated that Smith is trying to accomplish a similar goal: the use of a Blast Core to an unknown end. Smith is a fairly tall and well muscled individual. He looks almost identical to an average human, although like Vermaak Crushers or Titans, his flesh has a gray tone to it. His hair, worn in a style similar to a mohawk, is white. Interestingly, his skin, in some places, appears to suffer from severe frostbite. Like Lucy Kuo, his arms glow blue and let off freezing vapor. He wears a simple black jumpsuit and combat boots, with a "containment harness" similar to those found on Vermaak soldiers. His eyes are covered with goggles and he often times wears a transparent capsule helmet. Trivia *Bertrand's experimentation with the Power Transfer Device caused Smith to develop a kind of amnesia. As a result, his birth name was lost, leading him to take on the name of Smith. *Smith is based off of many cryokinetic characters in fiction, namely Lucy Kuo and Mr. Freeze (from whom he borrows his appearance). *Smith's voice actor, David Bateson, also voices Agent 47 from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitman_%28video_game_series%29 ''Hitman] video game franchise. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Conduits Category:Cryokinesis